The present invention relates to a full torque differential system for utilizing all forward and backward torques of an electric motor to produce a forward output torque.
Electrically powered hand drills are built in a manner whereby the user has to supply just as much force to hold the drill and prevent it from rotating backward, as the drill motor develops power to rotate the bit forward. The more strenuously the user drills, the greater energy he must exert to hold the drill steady and prevent it from rotating backwards. It requires considerably greater strength on the part of the user to prevent the drill from rotating backwards than it does to maintain the drill steady and exert forward pressure.
Objects of the invention are to provide a full torque differential system of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, installed with facility and convenience in any sized hand-held equipment, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to apply all the motor torques, whether forward or backward, to produce a forward output torque thereby permitting the use of electric power drills of considerably greater power due to permitting the user to utilize all his strength to maintain the drill steady and eliminating any requirement for exerting strength to prevent the drill from rotating backwards.